


getting along

by softiesyunbobdong



Series: Yunhyeong Centric [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sulky, jinhwan had enough, yunhyeong being sulky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong
Summary: JInhwan said, "we are not getting along"Yunhyeong find it as a joke, but he just can't help thinking about it.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Song Yunhyeong
Series: Yunhyeong Centric [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841005
Kudos: 6





	getting along

iKon become the third guest on iLogU season 2, and they will have a vacation for 2 night 3 days together. Before that, iKon will have a meeting with the team production, decide what will they gonna do there.

Yunhyeong being himself, he really planned out. He decides everything he might think perfect to spend the 3 days fullest. The team production ask them what will they gonna do, start from Jinhwan, he chooses Ocean, Hiking and Bullmong. When it Yunhyeong turns, before he could say everything, all the members already tease him for being planning out person, until he hears Jinhwan

“we really don’t get along”

Others and even Yunhyeong take it as a joke, but deep down Yunhyeong really coudn’t help but thinking, is he really didn’t get along only with Jinhwan or the others member too?

Until the meeting end, the team production decides they’ll start the show a week from now on. The said their thank you’s and got out from the building back to their dorm. He was still thinking about what Jinhwan said. All the way back to dorm, he was in the same car with Bobby and Jinhwan. He sat the back seat with Bobby, letting Jinhwan seat in front beside their manager.

He is leaning his head on window and sighed every now and back then, Bobby who notices that something bothering Yunhyeong, poked his arm. Yunhyeong looked at Bobby with questioning look, “why Bobby? Is there anything i can help you?”.

Booby looked at him, “You has been sighing a lot since the meeting over, something bothering you? or you are not fond about the vacation thing?”. Yunhyeong just give him a smile and shook his head, “nothing happened. I am just tired lately, we has been recording a lot of songs and i’m still need to think the upcoming collab youtube videos with Chanwoo. Nothing happened” Bobby just nodded and fondly patting Yunhyeong arm. Jinhwan from rearview mirror saw Yunhyeong’s expression. Together for almost 10 years makes Jinhwan knew when Yunyeong hiding something from others members and his expression says it all.

When they are arrived at the dorm, all of them go staright to their floor, except Jinhwan, he is joining the upstairs members, when Chanwoo asked him why, he just simply answered, “I’m hungry, there’s nothing to cook in downstairs dorm”. They got out from elevetor, Chanwoo already run towards his bedroom causing Yunhyeong yelling him not to run or he will bump into something.

Yunhyeong just shook his head fondly at what the maknae doing, and suddenly remembers there’s Jinhwan behind him, “oh hyung, you said you want to eat right? Chanwoo and I did the groceries shopping yesterday, so there’s a lot of choices. Bye hyung, i need some rest” but before Yunhyeong could closed his door, Jinhwan forcefully pushed him and he manages enters Yunhyeong’s bedroom also locked the door.

“Hyung---“

“Okay, before you can say anything, tell me what’s bothering you, cause i knew you were lying to Bobby!” Yunhyeong was left dumbfounded and suddenly he just wanted to slap himself, cause Jinhwan was observant person and the one who knew all of the members trait when they were lying, without any exception.

Silence took over the room, Jinhwan was about to force Yunhyeong again but shocked suddenly after hearing what Yunhyeong said, “are we really didn’t get along hyung? 8 years being in the same group, did we far from getting along? Did you just see me as member in the grup? Not as your friends or dongsaeng---“

“woah woah woah, hold on there, hold on” Jinhwan cut him off. Yunhyeong can feel a pool of tears in the corner of his eyes, but he try to hold it, “it is because what i said when we had a meeting with the team production? When you show all of us your planning, and i said we aren’t getting along?”

Yunhyeong nods.

Jinhwan sighed and shook his head.

“And i think we really didn’t get along hyung. Whenever all of us go somewhere or have a small vacation, we always has opposite plans---“

“Do i already allows you to continue?” Yunhyeong shook his head.

Jinhwan take a step closer and put both of his arm in Yunhyeong’s shoulders, “yes, we alwasy have different plans when we go out, but don’t you remember our short vacation to Bali? We do a lot of things together, we are getting along, Yunhyeong. Whatever in your mind, you better throw it away, i see you as my friends, as my dongsaeng. Don’t ever think anything else, okay?”

“but hyung---“

“No buts!” remark Jinhwan.

Yunhyeong nodded once again, and let Jinhwan hugs him first then Yunhyeong hug him tighter, “I’m sorry if what i’m sating back there was hurting you, i should be more careful”

Yunhyeong shook his head, “no. You don’t need to apologize, i’m the one who should say sorry, i am being sensitive nowadays”

Jinhwan smiled even Yunhyeong can’t see him.


End file.
